Le Main Forte
by OmeganQueen
Summary: She spurned many suitors, stirring a lot of rumors concerning her...orientation. Driven to keep House Laurent from ever falling again into disarray, Fiora searches for the one man in all of Runeterra that could fit the bill. She went out hunting for a suitor to shut people up, never knowing she'd get hitched with the most unlikeliest suitor of them all. ( M 4 smut )


**I'm bored, needed to brush up on my smut-writing skillz...**

 **}!{**

Fiora breathed in the sweet scent of lilacs on the summer wind, slowly wriggling her way further into the warm embrace of the man laying next to her. He didn't move, he was still asleep. Her lips curled into a smile as she listened to his steady breaths, and she quietly slipped out of bed. Or rather, she tried to, and didn't get far. Uttering a yelp of surprise, she felt herself get pulled down by a strong yet gentle hand. There she was again, under the hulk of a man that was the Hand of Noxus.

His eyes blazed, not with the bloodlust that strengthened him in their matches on Summoner's Rift, but of a passion reignited. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Darius, darling, it's late now and you know I must get as much sunlight as I can." She cooed. Fiora was largely an independent woman, capable of having her way whatever the means. She was just as free to sun herself on the beach outside the little house she and her lover stayed in whenever she likes.

But then, there's something about having a little authority over her that inexplicably turns her on. "I'm not done with you yet." Especially when Darius growls that way in response. Something stirred deep in between her thighs, and that familiar ache in her nether regions resurfaced. Fiora sighed, "You'll never have enough of me, you know that, right?"

Darius grunted, never a man of words- but of action, and so he moved to further stimulate the already sensitive minx squirming beneath him. His hand brushed against her hardened nipple, pausing to let his thumb press lightly on the peaked nub.

Fiora didn't need the attention to her breasts, she needed it elsewhere. But as she tried to make her wishes known, her lips were suddenly enveloped by Darius' marauderous mouth, devouring and sucking the life out of her.

Then, she felt his other hand pierce through her thick cunt folds, pushing aside the swollen and frantically pulsating walls to scrape at her sweet spot.

In battle, Darius was quick to judge an enemy's weakness with pinpoint accuracy, earning him the title as a tactician second only to Jericho Swain. When it came to sex, he was just as ruthless in finding what turns Fiora's supple and well-toned legs to jelly.

"Ohhhh…" Fiora's back arched, lifting her a few inches off the bed, and her hands grabbed onto the sheets below.

"Exploit every weakness." Darius repeats the old drill instruction every Noxian soldier is given at their first days of training. His fingers were dexterous, and mercilessly scraped at her enflamed walls.

The pleasure was excruciatingly sweet, but they were just a taste of what the general had to offer, and Fiora knew this. They've done this many times before, but each encounter was different, full of surprises, and always felt like the first time he plundered her luscious body.

Darius loved hearing her moan, and he placed his head close to the crook of her neck so his ear would be next to her lips. He breathed in her sweet smelling skin, marvelling at how females smelled this wonderful. His cock throbbed painfully, demanding that its needs had to be sated.

She was right, he'll never get enough of her. In truth, he wished it will never end, that's what motivated him to perform so well. Fiora of House Laurent was hard to please, and prided himself on the fact that he was the one to make her feel this way.

The one man in all of Runeterra to bed the Grand Duelist, and still leave her wanting.

Suddenly, Fiora utters a strangled cry, and Darius feels something warm and wet coat his hand. He frowned, realizing he was too lost in thought to keep his pace in check, now he'll have to start all over again.

Breathing heavily after a climax that intense, Fiora was surprised he let her finish first. The other times were always a non-stop battle to test each other's stamina, how long can they hold before giving up. Darius was just full of surprises.

At least he didn't leave her hanging, that was greatly frustrating…

"Well?" Fiora asked as her pulse evened itself out, "Are you going to fuck me now, or what?" It was a challenge, and Grand Duelist just dropped the gauntlet.

Still left wanting.

Darius grinned maliciously, "Oho, you'll regret that."

He lifted the woman off the bed and set her on all fours, making sure her cunt was still slick before impaling her on his rockhard 'Maw of Malmortius'. Fiora bit her lip and smiled, a tidal wave of pleasure just smashed her head in, and she moaned in approval.

This spurred her lover to quickly set the pace, steady but deep thrusts, just the way she liked it. "Oh my lord!" She gasped as her posterior bounced with each subsequent hit, taking her time to truly feel Darius' girth. "Did you…drink an Elixir of Iron or something?!"

Darius grabbed on tightly to her hips until his fingernails dug deep into her skin, "I don't need a potion to increase my size, woman!" He growled, reaching forward and taking a fistful of her hair in his hand. Fiora, naturally, yelped in surprise at the sudden roughness of her man. Obviously, she struck a nerve with that remark, but oh how she just loved to take risks. "Really? I think I feel magic on you-

She didn't finish the sentence, because Darius' hand suddenly releases its grip on her hair and reaches down to dig its fingers into her mouth like an improvised gag. She tasted salt on his fingers, and she moaned with the confusion of feelings that came with getting fucked and handled so roughly at the same time. "Yes, and that's pure Noxian strength coursing through the shaft inside you."

Fiora moaned an unintelligible response, but Darius just went right back to brutally impaling the Demacian noblewoman.

Soon after, Fiora felt her arms and legs get tired from being in one position for too long, and the pressure from being pommeled non-stop from behind wasn't very comfortable for her back. So, noticing that Darius wasn't giving ground, Fiora just let herself fall forward and into the soft embrace of her pillows, with her lover not far behind.

That way, Darius can keep fucking her while she rests her aching limbs, and that's exactly what they did. Sweat mingled as their bodies touched, and the Grand Duelist marveled at the rough texture of Darius' battle-scarred chest as it brushed against her unblemished back.

And she wasn't the only one admiring amongst the two, for the Hand of Noxus was just as transfixed with the perfect body that lay beneath him. Shifting slightly so he could reach her shoulders, the Noxian general slowed his pace to a torturous crawl, taking his time kissing his way up to her neck and to her flushed face.

Her hair was in the way, covering her eyes much like a blindfold, but never made her any less beautiful. Her mouth was open, full succulent lips ready to receive him should he wish it, and he plundered that as well.

Fiora moaned into his kiss, "I think you made your point."

"Not just yet." Darius grunted, pushing himself deeper into her molten core, earning himself another moan from the delirious woman.

"I surrender." Fiora smiled, nipping at his jaw affectionately.

"Noxus does not take prisoners." Darius answered, gasping suddenly when Fiora deliberately tightened herself around his cock. "Gah! But I think I can make an exception."

She could make him do what she wanted, if she wished it. And now, what she wanted was him to finish. Wherever that is, that was up to him. She didn't say it out loud, but Darius knew her long enough to know her unspoken commands.

But just in case, "Dunk me, Darius."

"You asked for it." The Hand growled, plucking himself out of the woman's still sopping pussy and shoved his 'infinity edge' into her mouth. Fiora's eyes widened, and she found herself touching lips against Darius' pelvis, throat bulging as his cock dove deep into her mouth and down her gullet.

She moaned again, this time to stimulate the sensitive shaft she was currently wrapping her lips around. Moving her head steadily back and forth, she alternated between sucking and licking, turning her face to either side to cover every angle.

Fiora made a wonderful mess giving her man one of her legendary blowjobs, slurping and dribbling spit as she worked her way from the top to bottom lane. To add to the dizzying performance, Fiora gently grabbed onto Darius' massive balls and started to squeeze on them.

Any other man would break under that kind of pressure, much like Gangplank with Illaoi, but this was Darius. A little ballbusting is never enough to keep him from enjoying a good fellatio.

He was close, very close, and Fiora could tell by the way her lover's cock throbbed on her tongue. When he finally finished, Darius didn't utter a single word. He just groaned, placing a hand on the back of her head to draw a few more thrusts as his warm primal fluids escaped their confines and into her waiting mouth.

The scent was powerful, and Fiora could've sworn his semen tasted like one of those special jungler potions she used whenever she got the role on the Rift. Without hesitation, Fiora doesn't waste a drop and swallows the thick load in one gulp, watching as Darius falls back to recover from his high.

Crawling forward, Fiora lapped up at the still-hard shaft, cleaning it of spit and cum. All the while, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Another round, dunkmaster?"

* * *

 _She had met him once before, in the battlefields of the Summoner's Rift. He was a beast, an unbeatable monster with a single bladed axe that promised a bloody end to its victims. Fiora had stared him down undaunted, rapier held close to her face as she called forth his challenge. The Hand of Noxus nodded grimly and marched forward, closing the distance between them._

 _The Grand Duelist lunged forward, and followed up with a riposte, parrying the larger man's strike as she danced lightly across the dirt road separating her magical tower from his. Darius grunted as she found a chink in his armor and let out a stab that drew first blood, and yet he did not flinch from the pinprick. Instead, he raised his ax and spun it around in a wide circle, narrowly missing her head as Fiora withdrew for another strike._

 _She slashed once, then twice, but every time she did he would soak up the damage as if it was nothing._

 _His summoner's runes had given him increased fortitude, and doubled his tenacity to inhuman levels. He would heal from every strike he made, though he managed only a single inconsequential cut on her arm here and there. This continued on, he bore her punishment patiently until he retreated to his summoning platform to buy his items._

 _When he came back, the tables turned._

 _Fiora and her adviser, her pet name for her summoner, had neglected to farm properly in their haste to gain the first kill. Darius had already bought his first item, a powerful Black Cleaver that could shred any armor and boosted its wielder's vitality. Fiora managed to buy two longswords that would build up to her serrated dirk- a mistake on her adviser's part as he directed her actions throughout the match._

 _To make the long story short, Fiora lost, again and again._

 _Though her team carried her in the end and won them the match for the day, Fiora's pride was stung badly and she refused to partake in the victory celebration after. In a huff, she gathered her belongings and headed for the exit. On her way out, she slapped her summoner across the face with her gloved hand and spat on the ground._

 _The second time she met him was on the Snowdown party in the Demacian capital city, High Silvermere, in a show of goodwill by King Jarvan the Third as he invited the Grand General of Noxus over to dine with him. This extension of trust was believed to be necessary in order to calm the turbulent times shared between the rivaling kingdoms. The former Grand General had been taken out of action, replaced by the visionary Jericho Swain. Tensions had died down dramatically after the man came to power, and it was only natural for King Jarvan to seek the peace that was long discarded between them._

 _Surprisingly, Swain accepted the invitation and attended the party early. His presence caused the mirthful atmosphere to disappear for a brief moment as awe and fear made itself known upon all present, then resumed when the Grand General threw all who gazed at him a warm and courteous smile that could melt the coldest heart. At his side was his second-in-command, Darius of the Trifarian Legion, who looked very uncomfortable in the silk suit and tie that was evidently forced on him. He came with no one else, which King Jarvan took as the Grand General's extension of goodwill and trust in his hospitality._

 _Fiora's family had risen back to prominence even after that harrowing ordeal with her father's scandal, and so she had to attend every party thrown in the monarch's palace. Fiora did not hate the requirements on her part, nor did she enjoy them like most. She simply did her duty by being present and made do with the delicious wines passed around the tables._

 _As the King conversed deeply with his soon-to-be ally, Fiora excused herself and slipped away into the gardens. Here, she could have the quiet all to herself, away from the crowds and at peace with the cool air and twinkling starry sky. "Ahhh..." She breathed, watching her breath stir clouds of steam upon the winter's wind. She shivered under the fur coat that obscured the silken dress that clung so tightly to her well toned body. Brushing away the snow collecting on the balcony, she sat against the marble railing and sipped at her wine, tasting the sweet tang of the red liquid within and wincing slightly at the burning sensation at her throat as it slid down past her tongue._

 _Her eyes flitted to the side, where a familiar figure stood watching her._

 _"Came to even the score, Noxian?" Fiora asked, unfazed by the man's presence._

 _"Came to know my enemy." Darius stepped out of the shadows, "You fought well on the Rift last week, in spite of your summoner's incompetence. I admire warriors who push against the odds, even though certain defeat is at hand."_

 _"Need I remind you of the result of that match?" Fiora retorted spitefully._

 _Darius smiled nonchalantly, "Oh, don't mistake my words for spite. I merely wish to congratulate you and commend you on your skills as a duelist. If you wish me gone, I shall do so. Good evening, Miss Laurent." He bid her farewell and turned to leave._

 _"Wait."_

 _Fiora rolled her eyes, feeling forced to return the favor. "I...commend you on your skills as well. I would be honored to have you fight alongside me, if you'd watch where you swing that ax."_

 _"Noted." Darius said, pushing further past common courtesy. "If I may ask, would you join me for a dance this night? I've brushed up on my steps and am hoping to put them to good use."_

 _Fiora's brow arched, but she felt flattered for the invitation. She loved dances, of every kind. "Watch your footing, I have very sensitive toes."_

* * *

"Ahhh..." Fiora moaned as Darius' warm mouth assaulted her naked feet, "Darling, you know I'm ticklish! Stop!"

"You don't mean that." He replied with a grin, gently sucking at the tips of her toes and caressing her well-oiled legs. His cock was hard again, ready to dive back into her tight little orifices and breed her like the bitch in heat she was now. "I do recall you have sensitive toes, I'm merely putting them to good use."

"Nooo..." Fiora breathed, uttering a high-pitched squeak as a shiver ran up her legs and up her spine. His mouth traveled up her legs, pausing to kiss the rose tattoo on her thigh before coming to rest again on her painfully throbbing cunt. Fiora stiffened, and she squirmed in rapturous glee as her lover began kissing her. "That's better."

"I love you." Darius breathed, savoring her intoxicating musk.

"I know, darling, I know." Fiora answered, gently running her fingers through his hair. "When you're done there, come up here and kiss me. I want to taste myself."

"You're a very strange woman." Darius chuckled, doing as she asked. His tongue wrestled with hers, and he spoke breathlessly into her wanting lips. "I like that."

Fiora's breath hitched as his thumb brushed down against her swollen clit, "Oh! Please go slow, I'm very sensitive now." Darius offered her none of the sort, and he ignored her piteous cries of protest as he plunged two fingers into her burning snatch. Fiora clung to him desperately as she convulsed with every stroke of his hand, the sound of soft flesh hitting his hard knuckles as he buried his fingers full with every dive smacked loudly across the room. "Darius!" She screamed his name as she curled up reflexively from the relentless assault on her cunt. The dam was about to burst, its foundations weakening from the pressure of the pouring floor. Suddenly, Fiora's back arched, and she howled in sweet agony. "I'm coming!"

She finished quicker than he thought, squirting female juices all over his arm as she came so hard.

"You...barbarian..." Fiora cooed, laying spent on the damp bed.

"My little princess..." Darius whispered lovingly, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Take me...however you want. I'm too tired to care." The Demacian groaned, moving her legs to the side to show off her damnable curves to her lover. Fiora regretted her choice of words much too soon, for as soon as the words fell from her loose lips, she felt Darius' spit covered fingers press deep into her unprotected asshole. Fiora put a tired hand on his chest, "Ohhh...anywhere except there."

"You're going to like it, I promise." Darius bent down to apply another glob of spit on her untouched orifice.

"Please...nooo..." More uncertain than unwilling, Fiora hoped it would be as Darius promised and braced herself for another assault. "Ow!" She yelped as Darius' girth stretched her out. It wasn't his cock, though, not yet. He had dug his fingers into her just to prepare her for that, and he gently traced the walls of her tight and dry canal until the crude lubricants softened her up. "Gently...please..."

"Of course." Darius replied, soothing the tension building up in her shoulders and back by kissing his way up to her neck. "You know I won't do it unless I knew you'd enjoy it too, don't you?"

"I trust you." Fiora breathed, feeling his grabby hands fondle her ample breasts. "Do me in the ass. But..."

"I know, I know. I'm going to go slow." Darius reassured her. "Ready?"

Fiora gave no answer, and Darius did not wait. He plunged deep into her puckered anus and savored the suffocating tightness of her canal as he drove himself up to the hilt. Fiora buried her face into the pillows and let out a muffled scream, "Oh god!" The potent mix of pain and pleasure overloaded her consciousness, and the woman drifted between a blissful sleep and a half-awake state of mind. She was aware of the invading member plundering her lower regions, she was aware of the sting of Darius' hand spanking her cheeks, but all she could offer in reaction was a faint whimper. Darius was anything but gentle, and Fiora wondered of the use of asking him in the first place. He was Noxian, not some Demacian prude, violence was in his blood. She welcomed him into her life because of that, she reminded herself.

Darius can be cruel, but there was that strange bit of kindness that came with it.

"Moan for me, Fiora." Darius breathed into her hair, and moan she did. His lips twisted into a sadistic smirk, "That's it. See? I told you you'd like it."

"I don't...not really." Fiora protested weakly, "But I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Yes you are, aren't you?" Another painful slap on her ass, Darius groaned as her sphincter squeezed him. "God, that's tight!" He thrusted a few more times, then finished with a loud curse. Warm seed poured into Fiora's body, tickling the stimulated walls as they slid deeper and deeper into her innards. Darius hilted, then withdrew, pausing to admire his work as his lover's ass remained high up in the air. It was quite the sight, seeing Fiora in such a mess. For every woman who prided themselves on being so sophisticated, so proper, there comes the desire for ruination.

"I love you." Fiora whispered hoarsely from a throat gone raw from screaming.

"I know." Darius acknowledged, drawing close to bring her to his arms.

 **}!{**


End file.
